A Family Reunion
by Sabine Maranatha
Summary: We never hear much about Harry's other family. So what if he finds out that He's related to someone very close to him. And what if he finds a family member who he never knew existed. When Harry visits his parents for the first time ever some things start
1. An Introduction

_**A FAMILY REUNION**_

_AN INTRODUCTION_

_**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own or claim to own anything I have written Harry Potter is a trademark of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. pictures**_

_**A/N: This is my first fan fic. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**_

It was late at night on Privet Drive. There were no lights shining from any windows, but, were someone to be casually observing house number four they would see, in the top window, the tousled head of a teenage boy. No one, however, was, on this particular night, observing Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. T'was a very normal place and quite lovely at that. But to the boy in the window of number four Privet Drive it was a prison.

Harry James Potter had been cooped up in his bedroom the whole time he'd been home from school. It was, for a change, his choice.

You see, Harry wasn't a normal teenage boy. Since he was very small he had lived with his uber-normal aunt and uncle. They kept him hidden away until he was eleven years old, at which time Harry learned the truth. The truth about his parents' demise. The truth about why he was so different from his family. The truth about where he truly belonged. He found out that he is a wizard, as were his parents before him.

For the past five years Harry, who was very famous in the wizarding world, had been a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What Harry was famous for was being the-boy-who-lived. You see, 15 years ago the wizarding world war was split in half by war. It was a terrible war that at one point lapped over into the muggle world. The good side was headed by Hogwarts' headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The other side was headed by a very dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. Harry' parents, James and Lily Potter, were fighters on Dumbledore's side. Voldemort had the tendency to kill those who opposed him, and the Potters strongly opposed him. So, one night, the dark lord found them in their home in Godric's Hollow and killed Harry's parents. He tried to kill Harry too, but only succeeded in giving Harry a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, as well as destroying himself almost completely.

And so Harry, only a year old at the time was sent away from his parents' world to the home of Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley.

He had been confronted with Voldemort several times since his return to the wizarding world. But the dark lord was back in full capacity and his Deatheaters were rallied and on the loose. At the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwart's he, yet again, faced Voldemort, along with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, as well as some other friends from school, Ginerva Weasley, Ron's younger sister, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. They hadn't expected to be ambushed by the worst Deatheaters imaginable when they went to the Ministry of Magic that night. And several of them were injured in the fight. Fortunately for Harry and the rest, several members of the Order of the Pheonix came to their aid, including Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. A fierce battle ensued that night in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was killed in the process by his Deatheater cousin, Beatrix Lestrange.

It was this scene that Harry couldn't get out of his head. It was this scene that caused Harry to feel imprisoned anywhere he went.

_And then there was the prophecy..._


	2. LETTERS

_**A FAMILY REUNION**_

**CHAPTER ONE: **_LETTERS_

_**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own or claim to own anything I have written Harry Potter is a trademark of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. pictures**_

_A/N: R&R PLEASE!_

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, But he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Professor Trelawney's voice echoed these words in Harry's ears and the vision of Sirius' lifeless body slumping through the veil burned like a brand in his retinas.

Harry turned away from his moonlit vigil and looked at the digital clock on his bedside table,_ 11:59_, it read. _'One minute' _Harry thought. He turned just in time to see Hedwig, his owl, and Pig and Hermes, the Weasley's owls glide through the window. Pig and Hermes carried a rather large package between the two of them. Hedwig, herself, had a sizeable parcel. In no particular hurry, Harry unburdened the owls and gave them some owl treats and water. Hedwig climbed into her cage on Harry's desk and with a soft hoot to Harry, tucked her head under her wing and was fast asleep in no time. Pig and Hermes finished off their treats and water and took off into the night. Harry turned his gaze to the parcels on his bed. He knew they were birthday gifts from his friends. Harry sighed heavily and set himself to the task at hand.

The large package was, of course, from the Weasley's and contained a new Jumper of burgundy with a gold H knitted on the front from Mrs. Weasley, a handsome silver muggle pocketwatch from Mr. Weasley, Fred and George sent him a bag full of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and there were a pair of mittens with a bit of parchment attached that read:

_Harry,_

_Mum taught me to knit, so I made these for you. Hope you like them._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry held the mittens up, one was quite a bit larger than the other and Harry smiled in spite of himself. There was also a Chudley Canons poster autographed by the entire team, and another letter, this time from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Hope you're getting on ok mate. We'll see you soon._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Ron_

Harry turned to Hedwig's parcel it was, of course, from Hermione. He opened it to find, not surprisingly, a book. **A Wizarding Genealogy**, was written in silver up the black leather spine. Hermione's letter read,

_Harry,_

_I picked this up in a bookstore in Liverpool; I think you'll find it interesting. I hope you are doing alright. Please owl me soon, I'm worried about you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry breathed another deep sigh as he looked at the evidence of the people who cared about him.

'_I don't deserve all this,' _he thought hopelessly, '_I failed them. I failed Sirius.' _This last thought broke him and he threw himself down on his bed and sobbed into his pillow.

Harry lifted his tear stained face at the sound of approaching wings. A very official looking owl drifted through his window and settled next to Harry on his bed. Harry untied the letter from the owl's leg and the owl was off again. Harry sat blinking after the owl as it rapidly became just a speck and then nothing in the night sky. He had never seen that owl before and was sure it was not a Hogwart's owl.

Harry curiously turned his attention to the letter in his hand. He opened it to find it printed on Ministry parchment.

**From The Minister of Magic**

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**This letter is to inform you that you have been named as next of kin to one Sirius Black. As such, we hope you will accept our deepest condolences for your loss. However, it is my greatest privilege to present you with the full pardon of Sirius Black.**_

_**Also, it has come to our attention that you are the beneficiary to a rather large estate, to be executed by none other than Remus Lupin, until such time as you are of age and have left Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The estate includes but is not limited to the following:**_

_**#12 Grimmauld Place and all the contents therein, as well as the complete contents of Mr. Black's bank vault #SB/112 at Gringotts.**_

_**We hope to retain Mr. Potter's friendship and trust throughout the coming years.**_

_**Most Sincerely,**_

_**Ludo Bagman**_

_**Minister of Magic**_

Harry felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. _'Sirius' heir? A full pardon from the Ministry? A little bloody late for that isn't it? Well, at least his name is clear, but that doesn't bring him back. It doesn't bring any of them back.'_

Harry crumpled the letter in disgust just in time to see yet another owl, this time a large tawny, enter his room through the window. This one was easily recognizable as a school owl. It had in it's beak an official Hogwart's envelope and tied to it's leg, a shabby looking grey envelope. He relieved the owl of it's post and, just like that, it was gone. Harry set the Hogwart's letter aside, instead opting for the grey envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, I hope you're getting on okay with the muggles. Look Harry, I know you're probably torturing yourself about Sirius, but stop, because it only makes you vulnerable to Voldemort's Attacks. _

_I have obtained permission from Dumbledore to take you on a bit of a holiday. The location shall be a secret until tomorrow morning around 8 A.M. I shall be around to fetch you at that time. Your friends Ron and Hermione will be joining us, as will Alastor Moody, Tonks and Arthur Weasley. However, it shall be I who retrieves you tomorrow. Be ready._

_Till then,_

_Remus_

Harry stared at the letter. A holiday? Where on earth did Lupin think to take him where Harry could escape the memories? Surely not to his new property on Grimmauld Place. Harry bit back his grief, maybe it wouldn't be so hard with others around who miss Sirius too.

'_Of course it will be,'_ said a voice in his head, _' They're not the reason..._'

"Stop" Harry whispered. Hadn't Lupin just wrote that this train of thought would make him vulnerable?

'_So what?' _the voice in his head wondered, '_So what if I die? At least the constant pain would end, and besides who would miss me?'_

Just then another voice spoke up in his head that sounded strangely like Hermione's, '_Harry Potter, you stop that this instant! If you die then he wins and all the sacrifices made for you, your Mum and Dad, Cedric, Sirius, they will have died in vain and the rest of the world will be doomed.'_

' _But it's not fair,'_ The first voice pleaded, '_It's not fair, I've only just turned sixteen. It's not fair to place the fate of the entire world on my shoulders.'_

"It's not fair," Harry sobbed.

'_It's not fair, but that's the way it is,' _Hermione's voice rang in his head. '_But remember, you don't have to bear it alone.'_

"Damnit Hermione, why do you always have to be the voice of reason, even in my head?" Harry said aloud. Just then, a loud thump on the wall, "Shut it, you." Came his Uncle Vernon's voice. Harry winced. He looked at his clock again, _4:00 A.M._ He sighed again.

He decided to busy himself with packing, only four more hours till Lupin arrives. Where on earth could they be going that was such a secret? Harry collected all of his letters and gifts, including the crumpled Ministry letter and tossed them all on top of his belongings in his trunk, the Hogwart's letter unopened.


	3. CONFUSION

**A FAMILY REUNION **

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is, as are all of the characters herein, the brain children of J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **No reviews on the first two installments yet. I hope people are reading this and liking it. If so, please review. If you are reading this and you don't like it, please review.

**Chapter 2: CONFUSION**

Harry had not bothered to inform the Dursley's of Remus' impending arrival. They all sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Uncle Vernon sat grumbling to himself over _The Daily Mail_ and his cup of coffee. Aunt Petunia got up from the table and approached the window, her cup of tea in hand. Dudley, Harry's highly overweight cousin, was sitting with his beady eyes glued to the television set that he insisted his parents have installed for him. Harry sat with his eyes fixed on the analog wall clock._3...2...1..._As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Harry bit back a laugh as his relatives almost jumped out of their skins.

"Are you expecting anyone, Dear?" Aunt Petunia asked sweetly.

"Not at all," replied Uncle Vernon grumpily, "Probably just some of those religious nutters who go door-to-door handing out pamphlets."

Harry, knowing the truth, found this rather amusing. He was pondering how his uncle would react if he knew that on the other side of his front door was a werewolf. Harry grinned.

"Well," Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, "Go answer the bloody door, boy."

Harry rose from his chair, still looking at his uncle, a smirk playing on his lips. "Yes sir."

Uncle Vernon returned his gaze to his paper, muttering grumpily to himself.

Harry could hardly contain his curiosity as he approached the front door and unbolted it.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Lupin said, embracing Harry. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just have to get my trunk." Harry said turning to bolt up the stairs. "Wait here." He yelled over his shoulder.

Remus waited on the stoop, the door standing open, as Harry climbed the stairs two at a time. The racket drew Petunia out of the kitchen. She froze immediately upon noticing Remus in the open doorway.

"What do you want?" she whispered, her voice cold as ice.

"I'm here to retrieve Harry." Remus simply stated, his grey eyes surveying the scene.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Off your hands."

"That's not an answer."

"Sure it is. It means that our destination is none of your concern, Madam."

Petunia's already pinched face seemed to scrunch up even more. "It is, Sir, my concern. I am, after all, the boy's guardian. Now, I demand to know where you are taking him!"

The previously jovial expression on Remus' face turned serious so quickly, that Petunia stumbled back a step. "It's time, Petunia."

"Time for what?" Harry questioned from the bottom of the stairs.

The comprehension that dawned on his Aunt's face confused Harry. What was Lupin talking about? And since when was he on first name basis with Aunt Petunia?

"Time to go, Harry." Surprisingly the answer came from her.

Remus helped Harry with his trunk.

Once they were outside with the door closed behind them, Harry glanced back. Then he turned to meet his benefactor's gaze full on.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?"

"All will be revealed with time, Harry."

"Whatever. So, where are we going, Remus?"

"Well now, we're off to the burrow then, aren't we?" Remus replied lightly as he stuck out his wand. Somehow, this was not the answer Harry was looking for.

"But..." Before Harry could finish there was a loud**_ CRACK!_** As a large purple bus appeared seemingly out of nowhere.


End file.
